<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limon makes a stand by thebig_bad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515979">Limon makes a stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebig_bad/pseuds/thebig_bad'>thebig_bad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Slice of Limon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Canon Compliant, Espionage, Gen, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebig_bad/pseuds/thebig_bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Against Cruller's might, Limon Longhalls decides that he has had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Slice of Limon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limon makes a stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slouching, on the steps of the Altar within Castle Candy's main chapel, sits Limon Longhalls; sleep deprived and hungry as he listens to the sharp clacks of Lord Calroy Cruller's fancy shoes on the marbled chocolate floor.</p><p>"Limon," Calroy abruptly begins, as he paces back and forth in front of him, "You need to understand. You are not here for punishment."</p><p>Limon shivers as Calroy moves closer to him.</p><p>Calroy stops. And sighs. "Limon," he says, gently, "I need you to do something for me."</p><p>From beneath his ill-fitting hat, Limon glances up and for a brief second he meets Lord Crullers stern stare. Calroy lowers his hand to him. Tentatively, Limon takes it - allowing himself to be stood up.</p><p>Calroy's hand abruptly tightens and he yanks Limon in close; his face cracking into an amused smile as he notices Limon's wince.</p><p>"It would do you well," Cruller mutters in a hushed tone, "If you were to offer me ... information. Not about the Rocks family," Calroy eyes Limon's face momentarily, "but about our allies. I want to know the rumours; <em>the gossip</em>."</p><p>Limon, rooted to the spot, slowly nods.</p><p>Calroy watches him for a second before pulling away, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "In the past there may have been mishaps. There will no more," his smile shows his teeth, "I <em>suggest</em> you stumble into the company of our dear friend the Pontifex. She will be arriving at noon."</p><p>Limon's chin quivers. Calroy fails to resist a grin and turns to leave.</p><p>"Did I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes," Limon trembles, "M'lord."</p><p>The clack of Calroy's shoes hesitantly fall short.</p><p>The chapel is silent as Limon's eyes widen, his heart hammering violently in his chest as realises his mistake. Frantically he stammers, urging himself to speak, "I-I mean," he stumbles, "<em>Your Majesty</em>."</p><p>By the time he finishes, Calroy Cruller is gone.</p><p>The pews sit silently as Limon drops to the floor and begins to sob into his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After what feels like hours, Limon picks himself up; cheeks tear stained, but eyes now dry. He lets out a slow, controlled breath and breathes in the sweet musk of the chapel.</p><p>Hazy-eyed he could've sworn a long-eared shadow moved, cast by the vibrant hues of the stained glass window behind the Altar. But as he blinked, there was no one.</p><p>As much as he hates himself, he cannot not do what King Cruller asks of him. After failing to inform the Rocks family of the counts' heresy, he would not allow his cowardice to overwhelm him any longer.</p><p>Recognising this thought of rebellion, Limons' heart thuds sickeningly.</p><p>A second passes before he stands, and as he does so a single thought rises to the top of his troubled mind. <em>He had to leave the Castle. </em></p><p>Limon's breath catches in his throat.</p><p>He scrubs at his face with both of his hands, mumbling quietly as he gathers himself. He lowers his hulking rucksack off from his shoulders and onto the marble floor with a thump. <em>Pots, pans, food, a shield, his sword.</em> This was all he had. And it is all he needs.</p><p>A tear rolls down his cheek as he shoulders his bag on. Breathing out heavily, he stumbles his way out of the chapel.</p><p>Rays of light pierce the heavens as partial showers dot the countryside. Behind him lay a place where Limon never belonged. Ahead lay rolling hills, campfires and a new life.</p><p>Limon's lip quivers as he breaks into a shaky smile and takes the first step of many.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>